1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an online method and system for estimating the manufacturing cost of components and, more particularly, an online method and system of estimating piece cost, tooling cost, and finished weight.
2. Background Art
Cost estimation methods have been developed to provide cost estimates for the manufacture of automotive components, otherwise referred to as parts. An example of a process-based estimation method includes estimating piece cost and tooling cost based on a particular process step (i.e., grinding) defined for a component (i.e., brake pad). This method requires that a user understand all the process steps associated with the component in order to estimate costs associated with manufacturing the component. This detailed process information is typically known by a limited number of experts with extensive knowledge relating to the production of the component. Consequently, this method is only suitable for use by a very limited group of experts. Additionally, experts utilizing the process-based estimation method are required to run estimates on each process step, which can be quite cumbersome.
It would be desirable to provide an online method and system for cost estimation which is component based and can estimate at least piece cost, tooling cost and/or finished weight. This method and system should not require in-depth knowledge of each process step involved in manufacturing a component in order to generate cost estimates.